pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Witty Title
"Witty Title" is an episode of the Disney Channel animated comedy series ''Phineas and Ferb''. Plot Stepbrothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are watching a show that gives them inspiration for what they're going to do that day. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford van Stomm, and Baljeet Tjinder walk into their backyard, and Isabella asks Phineas what he's doing. Phineas explains their project of the day as a delivery truck pulls up. The deliveryman asks Phineas whether he's a bit young to be building the thing that he is building. Phineas then wonders where the Flynn-Fletchers' pet platypus Perry is. Perry puts on a fedora as he takes a secret entrance to an underground lair. Major Francis Monogram assigns him a mission to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a pharmacist-like mad scientist with a knack for building dangerous "-inator" devices. Perry flies a jetpack to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as a jingle plays. He breaks through the wall, and Doofenshmirtz chastises him for not using the door. Doofenshmirtz then traps Perry and begins recounting the backstory behind his latest -inator before finally unveiling the machine. A song, Obligatory Musical Number, plays as Phineas, Ferb, and their friends continue to build. Candace Flynn walks outside to see what her brothers are building. She runs off to tell on them to her mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, or "bust" them in her words. Phineas and Ferb's project is finally finished, and a bird flies into it. Chorus: We're making a thing and it's pretty cool To think it's not impressive, you would have to be a fool We're forging some steel We're painting it brick-red And over there's a giant floating baby head We're assembling a complex contraption To realize an idea we had previously imagined We're constructing the foundation of this brand-new creation Phineas and chorus: It'll only take a minute thanks to our show's presentation. Chorus: We're building a thing We're building a thing Though we're working off a shoestring, you know why we are singing 'Cause we're building a thing We're building a thing (Building a thing) We're building a thing (Building a thing) It might not have much zing, it might not take you Beijing But we're building a thing (Building a thing) We're pouring some concrete and signing some forms We're putting up some lightning rods in case of thunderstorms We're building you up as we build our idea The general concept should be something you can see Candace: A—''Wait, what is that?'' Phineas: Hi, Candace! It's— Candace: Never mind, no time for messing around I may not be in charge, but you kids are going down When Mom sees this, you are busted, so I'm totally telling You're in T-R-O-U-B-L-E, if you needed the spelling Chorus: We're building a thing Candace: I'm sure she'll see Chorus: We're building a thing Candace: Whatever that thing happens to be Gonna get what you had coming That's why I'm running Candace and chorus: So Mom will finally see how you're building a thing Chorus: We're building a thing (Building a thing) We're building a thing (They are building a thing, yeah!) We're spreading our wings, stretching quads and hamstrings Because we're building a thing We're building a thing (Building a thing) We're building a thing (Building a thing) Using wide flange beams, it's exactly what it seems Ferb: Be believing what you're seeing Chorus: 'Cuz we're building a thing! (Building a thing!) Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry escapes from his trap and begins fighting his nemesis. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and company test out their own creation, while Candace gets Linda's attention and starts dragging her to the backyard. Doofenshmirtz fires a ray from his inator before Perry punches him into a self-destruct button. The inator explodes and Perry flies away as Doofenshmirtz curses him. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet exit the thing they built just as it is hit by the ray. Candace opens the gate, but the invention is gone. Linda sees nothing, leaving Candace to stammer as she asks whether anyone wants snacks. Perry reappears in the backyard, prompting a reaction from Phineas. Ferb begins to say something witty but is interrupted halfway through his sentence. Errors *Ferb is drawn without the detail on his ear for one frame. *In the second establishing shot of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, there is no hole in the wall from when Perry broke through it. *The thumbtack on the map of China is placed closer to Tianjin than Beijing, despite the song's lyrics. This was corrected in certain dubs. *One scene has Linda's headband colored as if it were her hair. *A pile of I-beams disappears after Obligatory Musical Number finishes. *Ferb's quip has been scientifically disproven. *Perry's feet are miscolored in multiple frames. Trivia *Another billboard for Exclamation Finance can be seen from Doofenshmirtz's balcony. *Candace leaves her phone in the house before she leaves to bust her brothers. It appears to vibrate in one of the shots during the song. *Bread is referred to as "wheat and wheat by-products", a reference to another Disney Channel show, Gravity Falls. *The episode premiered on Disney Channel on the same day as it did on Disney XD. *Candace accidentally yelling at cheese is a reference to the episode "Rollercoaster". Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher